


Christmas Memories

by erenexe (krcliaskeith)



Series: The Kogane-McClain Family Adventures [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, it isnt much, klance, slight angst, theyre married and have a daughter named Ariyah, this is a secret Santa for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krcliaskeith/pseuds/erenexe
Summary: Lance goes to the store with their daughter and Keith is left at home where he goes through their photo album on a trip down memory lane.





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallywestie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/gifts).



_Peppermint…..and Chocolate?_

Keith woke up to an overwhelming aroma of a wonderful mixture of peppermint and chocolate. He wanted to get out of bed to go check out the wonderful smell but he also wanted nothing else but to stay in bed, under the nice, warm covers and fall back asleep listening to the gentle crackling of fire from the fireplace in the room just opposite of his. Theirs. Sometimes he had to remind himself that he was married and had a husband and his husband was none other than the man he’d been in love with since their freshman year of high school. He smiled, and turned towards said husband’s side of the bed only to find that the wanted man was not there. He did get out of bed then. Quietly, he walked over to the room next to theirs to check on their daughter, Ariyah. But much like her father, she wasn’t in bed either.

“Lance? Ariyah?” Silence. He walked into the kitchen and the first thing he noticed was a card and a mug that the card was propped up against. Forgetting the original reason he walked into the kitchen in the first place, he strided over to the mug and picked up the card.

“Dear Keith,

Merry Christmas! I made your favorite hot chocolate: Peppermint Hot Chocolate with a hint of vanilla. Ariyah helped. She put the chocolate shavings and nutmeg on top of the whipped cream. She also wanted me to tell you that she had picked out the straw “just for you, daddy!”  


Ariyah and I went out to get some things for tonight, we’ll be back around noon. Have a good morning and relax for a bit since I know you’re already stressing. 

We love you.  
Lance and Ariyah ♡”

Keith smiled. He loved his little family. He did what Lance said and curled up in the recliner. He grabbed the photo album that lay on the coffee table before him. Every holiday, Lance got out the album of that holiday, unlike the normal album that had the non holiday photos in it. Lance put the Christmas photo album out around the beginning of December.

  
Keith opened the book and was immediately filled with happiness and joy. The first picture was of he and Lance’s first Christmas together as a couple. They were juniors in high school, both new to the whole dating boys and being openly bi and pan scene. They had only been together for about six months and it was Keith’s first time meeting Lance’s parents. He loved them the minute he saw them. They were a happy couple, still in love after twenty plus years of being together and having four children. He remembered hoping that he and Lance would be together that long. He still hopes.

  
He flipped the page. This was the picture he remembered the most, the one that felt like it was yesterday.

_They walked into Lance’s house, Keith was immediately engulfed in a hug from Maria and John, Lance’s parents. They were always so kind towards him, and they always hugged him like they hadn’t seen him in years but he basically lived in their home as he was there on a daily basis. John released him, but Maria hugged him for just a bit longer. He didn’t mind; he liked her hugs. And that’s saying a lot coming from someone who didn’t like any physical contact most days. Maria finally let go of him, but not before she got a chance to give him a kiss on his cheek._

  
_“Keith, I’ve missed you!” Keith laughed._

  
_“You see me pretty much everyday, and besides I was only gone for a week,” He and Lance had went to spend a week at his parent’s house in California. He looked at Lance and gave him a loving look._

  
_“I know, I know, but I just miss having you around is all,” Keith smiled. They all went inside and that was just the start of possibly the worst day of Keith’s life._  
_Keith saw her and knew what she was here for. Although she was dating Lance’s older brother now, he knew she was really here to try and get back with Lance. She always was. He stepped closer to Lance and grabbed ahold of his hand. Lance noticed his tense boyfriend and looked down._

  
_“What’s wrong? You’re shaking.”_

  
_“Allison is here,” Lance gave a nervous chuckle._

  
_“Babe, we’ve been together for a year and a half. She has no control over me anymore. I love you, not her.” Of course Keith knew that but his anxiety kept at it._

  
_“I know.” Lance smiled and kissed his forehead. He pulled Keith out of the room and to the kitchen. Keith’s anxiety was fading. They joked and drank some hot chocolate and kissed and had a grand time just being there in their own little world. But Maria was ready to open presents, so she dragged them to the living room. They sat in the recliner opposite of the tree, Keith in Lance’s lap. Maria had snagged a photo of them without their knowledge. John sat on the floor next to the presents, ready to start handing them out. Once everyone was seated and ready, John began the ‘ceremonial’ gift throwing. The gifts were really thrown, if they felt heavy or John had a feeling that it was breakable, they were set aside until all the others were done being thrown._ _Lance got the last thrown gift, it was from Allison. Keith looked at her and watched as she winked. At Lance. Keith felt like he was going to explode.  
_

_Lance cautiously opened the present. Keith could feel Lance’s mood instantly drop. Keith leaned over to see what’s in the box and his heart stops._

__

  
_It was a pregnancy test._

  
_It was a_ positive _pregnancy test._

  
_Lance immediately looks at Allison, he was seething with anger. Keith didn’t know what to feel, so he got up, grabbed his coat, and went outside and sat in his car. He wanted to cry, and he wanted to leave, but most of all he wanted to know why._

_He sat out in the car for what felt like hours when he heard a soft knock on the window. He looked over and saw Maria and John. That’s when he did break. He opened the door to them and he cried in their arms. Maria whispered so many “I’m Sorrys” and although he knew she had nothing to be sorry about, she felt horrible for what had just occurred. John and Maria let go of him._

  
_“Keith, are you okay? I mean obviously you’re not okay but are you okay?” Keith smiled, he knew John is where Lance got his constant need to ramble on and on._

  
_“I will be, yeah.” Keith replied. John smiled and hugged him once more._

  
_“Keith, you know we love you. You know Lance loves you. Allison only did this to start drama and I think you know that, too. She is gone now, though. We made her leave. Will you come back inside?” Keith hugged Maria and nodded. He let go and followed them back inside. The first thing he saw was Lance with tears falling down his face, his remorse clearly visible._

  
_“Is it true?” Keith asked as he walked up to Lance._

  
_“I think so. When you and I went on a two week break a couple months ago, I was really devastated and she asked me to go on a date and then we went on a few more and now she is -” Keith cut him off. He understood._  
  
From then on, Lance helped Allison with her pregnancy. He did everything he needed to be the best future father in the world. He went to all the appointments, and when Allison went into labor, Lance drug his mom out of bed at 2 AM and grabbed the emergency baby bag. They went to the hospital and stayed by her side for all 26 hours of blood curtling screams.

  
Lance wasn’t home much after Ariyah’s birth, since her mother refused to let Lance take her home with him whenever he wanted. It stayed like this until Ariyah was three months old. Allison had given up. She started complaining that having a child was too hard to deal with and didn’t want to have a child anymore. She wanted to enjoy her senior year without the pressure of a child. So she signed over her rights, and granted full custody to Lance.

  
When Keith turned 18, he adopted Ariyah. When he presented the papers to Lance one evening after everyone had gone to bed and they were still up in Lance’s room watching TV, Lance cried. Which resulted in waking up Ariyah and causing her to cry. Keith went and picked her up while he watched Lance fill out and sign the paperwork. After the paperwork was done, they celebrated. Quietly, so as not to wake up anyone else in the house.

  
Keith flipped the page and almost cried. It was the day Lance had proposed, wanting it to be extravagant and the best wedding proposal ever, Lance decided to do it on Christmas. Under the mistletoe. At this point, he and Lance had been together for nearly five years.

_Keith was waiting for Lance to get back from the store with a new set of ornaments, as Ariyah had accidentally broken the other box by knocking them off the table. He was cleaning up the shards of glass when he heard the front door open. He looked up and watched as Maria walked in the house. He smiled and threw the glass shards in the trash before going over to greet her._

_  
“Hey Maria, I wasn’t expecting you,” Keith admitted as he gave her a hug. She laughed._

_  
“Neither is Lance, but my plane landed a bit ago and I thought I might go say hi to my hopefully future son in law and my beautiful granddaughter.” Keith grabbed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack. She thanked him and sat her purse on the table._

_  
“It’s always a pleasant surprise if it’s you, Maria. Do you want to come watch TV with me? Ariyah left with Lance to the store so they’ll be a bit, and I think ANTM is on.”_

_  
“No that’s okay, I prefer it when actual good competitors are on the show and no one this season is good.” Keith chuckled at Maria’s remark._

_  
“I gotta agree with you there.” As if right on queue, Lance walked through the front door with Ariyah following suit. Lance sat the little plastic bag down on the table and walked over to Keith and Maria._

_  
“Mama! How are you? How was your flight?” Lance gave Maria a quick hug._

_  
“Both are fine,” she smiled and bent down to reach Ariyah’s height and gave her a hug as well._

_  
With his mother distracted by their daughter, Lance turned his attention to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Keith looked at him lovingly as he watched his boyfriend point towards the mistletoe they were under, muttering a quiet got ‘cha._

_  
“Keith, you are the light and love of my life and we’ve been together for five years now and we have a beautiful daughter who is also the love of my life. You’re a wonderful father and boyfriend and you treat me right. You’re there for me when I’m having a really bad down day and you’re always there for the highlights of my up days. I couldn’t live in this world without you. Keith Cornelius Kogane-“_

_  
“That’s not my middle name.”_

_  
“Would you shut up I’m trying to do something special here.”_

_  
“Then use my real middle name, you doofus.”_

_  
“Fine. Keith Dilyn Kogane, will you marry me?”_

_  
Keith was at a loss for words, he watched as Lance pulled out the ring and he practically screamed out the word yes._

Keith loved that memory the most. He looked up from the photo album and over at the door when he heard the sound of it opening and smiled when he saw the two loves of his life walk in: his pretty little girl and his beautiful husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add on to this but make it a series about their lives and the many adventures they’ve had.


End file.
